La sombra de la leyenda
by Eridor
Summary: La historia de Link y Zelda se revive una y otra vez. Mientras existan las diosas, mientras exista la Trifuerza, ellos seguirán volviendo para detener el mal. Pero el tiempo avanza y hace mucho tiempo ya que Hyrule dejó de existir. Esta vez, las cosas no van a ser tan sencillas.


Le costó más de lo habitual hacer encajar la llave en la cerradura de la oficina, pero levantarse a las cinco de la mañana tenía la virtud de hacer que Adrien ni siquiera se diese cuenta. Solo pensaba en la cafetera junto al ordenador, bendita ella.

Quizá por el mismo motivo, cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con esas criaturas, en un principio no le llamó la atención.

Más bien, no reaccionó. Las miró fijamente, con los ojos enmarcados por el sueño.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que las _criaturas_ de la oficina llevaban harapos en lugar de ropa, que apenas cubrían las zonas imprescindibles. Tenían la piel oscura, pero un tono casi verdoso que Adrien no había visto nunca. Pero sí reconoció las armas. Arcos y espadas gigantescas.

Salvo el que estaba sentado frente a su ordenador. Fue verle ahí lo que hizo que Adrien reaccionase brutalmente. Gritó sin palabras e intentó acercarse a él, pero uno de los otros harapientos —seis en total— le empujó. Estaba esquelético, pero de sus brazos apareció una fuerza terrible que le tiró al suelo y le dejó sin aire un segundo.

Mientras se recuperaba, el del ordenador se puso en pie y le miró fijamente. Lanzó un bufido desdeñoso sin que Adrien le quitase los ojos de encima.

El mundo a las cinco de la mañana se volvía extrañamente abstracto.

— ¿Eres tú, Link? — dijo medio riéndose. —Qué poquita cosa.

Adrien consiguió quedar sentado en el suelo y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Dudaba si echar a correr o preguntarle si estaba lo bastante loco para hacerle daño.

— ¿Quién es Link? —dijo cautelosamente.

Él pareció crecer. Pareció aumentar varias cabezas de tamaño al sacar la pistola de la capa harapienta que llevaba. El terror espoleó el instinto de Adrien y observó de reojo que las ropas destrozadas que llevaban los demás a él le sentaban de manera diferente. Y esa capa que parecía enmarcarle para engrandecerle.

Entonces disparó al pecho de Adrien. Adrien oyó la bala, vio el cañón escupir fuego, incluso olió la pólvora. Y cerró los ojos con ese instinto más fuerte que nosotros mismos.

El mismo instinto que se anudó en su garganta cuando Adrien abrió los ojos y vio la bala en su regazo, muerta. La rozó, incluso. Quemaba, no, ardía. Pero él estaba indemne.

En cambio, los ojos del hombre habían perdido cualquier atisbo de burla. Estaban serios y graves. Muy graves.

—Eres Link —se pasó la lengua por los labios—, al fin...

—Yo me llamo Adrien —balbuceó él. Quiso creer que le entendían pese a los tartamudeos. —Soy un inform...

—Yo me llamaba Danniel. —sonrió él. —Y tampoco quería creer lo que soy. Pero ha ocurrido generación tras generación, Link. Siempre ha pasado, siempre volverá a pasar. Y esta vez, por suerte o por desgracia, nos ha tocado a nosotros ser los elegidos de las diosas.

Adrien ni siquiera había visto la espada que llevaba hasta que la desenvainó. Dios, era monstruosa. Adrien se preguntó vagamente cómo podía sostenerla. La empuñaba con firmeza, empleando ambas manos. Era gigantesca, su filo era inmenso, más largo que un brazo de Adrien.

Sin poder moverse, Adrien vio cómo aquella espada ascendía y después se abatía sobre él.

El silbido fue lo que le hizo volver a abrir los ojos. Vio la flecha incrustada en el hombro de Danniel. Él había inclinado la espalda y miraba con dolor y rabia algo tras Adrien, pero él no se atrevió a moverse y perder de vista la espada gigante.

Entonces Danniel notó las manos agarrándole hasta, prácticamente, obligarle a ponerse en pie. Luego aquellas manos cogieron la suya y, sin darle tiempo de nada, echaron a correr.

Adrien estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se planteó que aquella desconocida estaba llevándoles por el camino equivocado hasta que le hizo girar y leyó el cartel. _Madame Messier, fotógrafa_.

—No es por aquí —dijo roncamente, parándose. Miró a su rescatadora.

Era rubia. Llevaba el pelo pajizo en una rara melena muy corta. Sus afilados ojos se le clavaron con horror cuando se detuvo.

—Aquí no está la salida. —repitió, más despacio.

Entonces ella pareció entender y habló con un acento gigantesco:

—Pues haz que haya una aquí.

¿Cómo demonios se hacía eso? Estaban en una de las áreas de pequeños habitáculos de ordenadores junto a los despachos principales. No podía pintar una salida.

Adrien entendió cuando oyó los pasos de aquellos tipos arrastrarse por el pasillo. En su busca. Entonces, al fin, se activó su instinto. Cogió el extintor y lo lanzó contra la puerta del despacho de Messier. Tuvo que repetirlo dos veces hasta que la cerradura saltó con un agónico _clac_. Adrien abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró.

Mientras él buscaba sus llaves en el bolsillo con manos temblorosas, la chica empezó a arrastrar aquellos pesadísimos escritorios de madera hasta la puerta, despacio, sin un quejido.

—Ya está —murmuró Adrien abriendo la puerta de la salida de emergencia.

Ella terminó con el escritorio y empezó a bajar a toda carrera.

— ¿Qué planta es?

—La quince.

Un escritorio contra la puerta no fue obstáculo para las seis personas que, pese a parecer famélicos, habían podido arrojar los ochenta kilos de Adrien al suelo con un suave empujón. Adrien oyó el quejido de dolor de la madera al destrozarse. Pero no podían bajar quince pisos corriendo.

Bueno, ya solo quedaban doce.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo Adrien, jadeando.

Ella también estaba sudorosa, pero parecía acostumbrada a esas carreras.

—Ellos me llaman Zelda —sonrió amargamente. —Soy Agnes, aunque no estoy segura de qué nombre importa más ahora.

Entonces Adrien vio el arco que ella llevaba colgado del hombro, como si fuese un bolso. Con la misma naturalidad.

Los ojos de Agnes detectaron el milímetro de apertura de la puerta de la planta nueve y la abrió con un empujón. Aferró la mano de Adrien y tiró de él hacia allá.

— ¿Estás loca? —Adrien intentó soltarse, pero ella parecía tener la misma fuerza oculta que los otros. —Tenemos que irnos y perdernos por alguna parte.

—No nos va a dar tiempo a llegar abajo. Nos desplomaremos antes. —empezó a hablar en susurros mientras se agazapaba bajo un escritorio. Joder. Como en los simulacros de los terremotos. Genial, eh. —O pasan de largo ante esta puerta o nos cogen.

Adrien se quedó de pie un segundo, mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos cogen?

Agnes gruñó algo en otra lengua y le indicó que se escondiese con gestos.

—Esto ha pasado una y otra vez, en otras partes, en otros tiempos. No es que lo entienda del todo bien, pero entiendo algo, Link. La única forma de pararlo es matarnos. —gruñó nuevamente. ¿Francés?

Entonces le clavó esos ojos que parecían de cristal.

—No me interesa cumplir lo que quiera que haya que hacer, ¿entiendes? Pero me interesa mucho menos morir.

Por primera vez, Adrien identificó en esas pupilas que empezaban a parecerle familiares algo. Más allá del desconcierto.

Pánico.


End file.
